Old Mackayans
Old Mackayans is a fictional basketball team, playing in the game Basketsim, founded on February 2nd, 2008 and managed by Mseccatore. History Old Mackayans Basketball was founded on February 2, 2008, being eliminated in the fourth round of the National Cup and finishing in 13th position of Division 3.3 (after the extremely low performance of the adquired franchise), which meant going down to Division 4.8. The franchise began with the club "Bot team no.370". In December 2007, the team took the name "Heineken FC.", but it's poor performance allowed the owner of Old Mackayans acquired the franchise in February 2008, but unable to save the season. In season 5, Old Mackayans achieved to reach the sixth round of the National Cup and won a very tough Division 4.8, fighting inch by inch with "Santiago Magic", finally winning for best points difference in average. For season 6, Old Mackayans took a quick adjustment to their return to the 3.3 division, finishing in fourth place in the table of positions and being eliminated in the third round of the National Cup. In season 7, Old Mackayans only reached the fourth round of the National Cup, and fought until the last round for the title of the division, but finished in second place in the table, one point behind "clippercitos". This meant having to play the promotion for the Division to 2.3 in a Playoff against "Anthrax", winning the match with great difficulty by 69 - 63, which allowed the team to get to Division 2.3 for the first time in it's history. THE BEGINNING: Bot team no. 703 (22/04/2007 - 9/12/2007) The franchise began in season 3, in Division 3.3. The fisrt match was played on April 22, 2007, with a defeat as a visitor to the "Bot team no. 370" 67 - 68. The first victory of the franchise came a round later, beating in an away game to "Bot team no. 809" by a score of 76 - 67. The local debut was in the third round against "Bot team no. 533, losing by a significant 58 - 66. The first victory as a local would be four rounds later, defeating "Bot team no. 325" by 69 - 63. The team finished that season with a record 13 victories and 13 defeats, placing fourth in the table of positions. Meanwhile, they just advanced to the second round of the National Cup, being defeated at home by "Bot team no. 897" with a score of 54 - 74. In the following season, the franchise did not improved much it's performance in Division 3.3. With a fairly irregular campaign, the team managed to finish on half of the table of positions, but never with a opting for the title. The team achieved a record five consecutive victories, but the irregulariry was present shortly after, with five consecutive defeats. Despite advancing to the second phase of the National Cup, the owners decide to sell the franchise and with three rounds left in the championship, it was announced the sale to a new owner. Heineken FC (16/12/2007 - 3/2/2008) With only three rounds for the end of the tournament, the franchise takes the name from Heineken FC., changing all the staff and players, and debuted with three consecutive defeats, which makes the team finish in sixth position in the table with a record 12 victories and 14 defeats in season 4. The bad results were characteristic of this team, and the owners never were very committed to developing the franchise. Soon they decided to sell the franchise, being the Old Mackayans' owners the ones who acquired this new team, ending the short life of two months of Heineken FC. Old Mackayans (6/2/2008) After 7 rounds in season 5, the franchise took the name of Old Mackayans and is moved by it's owners to Reñaca. The results were not the best for this new team, which decided to hire a new roster and a coach with experience. However, players were not able to have good games during the season, winning only 8 of the 26 matches in Division 3.3, and descending to Division 4.8. In the National Cup, Old Mackayans reached the fourth round, losing by 44 - 76 to PROvincial mi Casa. The arrive of Domingo Chávez and the good results The arrive to Division 4.8 forced the Old Mackayans executives to rethink their strategy. They did a heavy investment in the improvement of the stadium and the adquisition of good young players from the draft and universities nearby. Before the start of season 5, Domingo Chávez arrives and the team is structured around him. With a team something more consolidated, Old Mackayans had it's first winning season. With a opening record of 15-1, the team fought inch by inch with "Santiago Magic" the championship of the division, winning with a better points difference. Chavez was the best player of the team, winning the MVP of the division and Old Mackayans achieved it's first title with a final record of 23 wins and 3 defeats. And for the first time in it's history, the franchise reached the sixth round of the National Cup, falling to "Dragon Strikers" 60 - 78. The strategy to recruit and empower youth values seemed to give good results. Back in the 3.3 division, Old Mackayans finished in fourth position of the 6th season with 19 victories and 7 defeats, Chávez was again awarded MVP of the division. The inexperience prevented from reaching a better place, but the bet was on the next season. In the National Cup, Old Mackayans just reached the third round, losing to "Sporting Olomuluc" 88 - 70. With the arrivals of Madis Musting, Moises Inostroza and Almir Sterle, Old Mackayans was considered a candidate to win the 3.3 division at the start of season 7. The fight was very close with "clippercitos", and the team finished in second place in the table with 22 wins and 4 losses, just one point behind the champions. In the National Cup, Old Mackayans fell in fourth round by 68 - 76 to "PIN-PON es un Muñeco." In the Playoff for promotion to Division 2.3, Old Mackayans beat "Anthrax" by 69 - 63, reaching for the first time the second division of Chile. Titles and other awards http://www.basketsim.com/img/league4.png Champion Chile 4.8 Season 5 http://www.basketsim.com/img/silver.gif Domingo Chávez MVP Chile 4.8 Season 5 http://www.basketsim.com/img/silver.gif Domingo Chávez MVP Chile 3.3 Season 6 Roster Club History In season 7 Old Mackayans finished on 2. place in 3.3. In season 7 Old Mackayans were eliminated in 4. round of national cup. In season 6 Old Mackayans finished on 4. place in 3.3. In season 6 Old Mackayans were eliminated in 3. round of national cup. In season 5 Old Mackayans won league 4.8. In season 5 Old Mackayans were eliminated in 6. round of national cup. In season 4 Old Mackayans finished on 13. place in 3.3. In season 4 Old Mackayans were eliminated in 4. round of national cup. Jerseys http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_pIfgMaeQ6zo/Sj_EnUoeAEI/AAAAAAAAA_g/ViP65mi_a54/S150/Basketball.JPG Category:Teams Category:Chilean Teams